fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of nephilim (verse)
Summary This verse or universe how you like to say is created by Lekmos. Note: Work in progress, there will be changes in future... Also character will be filled, i am telling tiers where they will be. About the verse This tells story about nephilims, angel human hybrids whose are hunted by heaven forces and wanted by hell forces to fight against heaven. Nephilims try struggle betweens those two fragtions and same time try find allies from universe. There is also other stories in acros universes and multiverses, example there is story about planet legend of terra and travels of son of doctor. Tales of nephilim Opening song Tales of nephilim tells story how low rank angel son Carl is finded and rescured by ``Save the nephilims brigade``. There story tell how Carl learn life as nephilim. He become friends with John, Emilia, fallen angel Azazel and witch Samantha and many other nephilims, humans and fallen angels whose has abondon heaven and hell. They also make many missions to protect mankind from supernatural and alien forces whose try harm earth. They also travel around universe to find nephilims and save them from their fate. Tales of nephilim: Devil`s dear son Tales of nephilim: Devil`s dear son continues where tales of nephilim left. Brigade is still saving nephilims, even the Kain first son of Samael (Satan) is breathing their necks and try destroy brigade leaders John, Emilia and Azazel to crumble others nephilims to sorrow and then take them hell army. No knows that Kain is actually wanting those nephilims himself to follow his own plan. Nephilim brigade manages find another nephilim named Marth. No one first knows that Marth is Samaels second son and as powerfull as Kain. Mart goes same like route like Carl and also became good friends with Carl and John. Marth potential start rise when Kain notices that Marth can figth stand still with him and even beat few occasions when Kain drops hes guard. This also gets Samaels intress very quicly towards Marth and comes himself to see him. Samael wants Marth to join with him and rule multiverse with him and Kain. Marth refuse offer and figth is broken. John get hurt very bad and Carl is no match. Marth has no choice than relase his full power, which is noticed by heaven and Michael intervies battle. Even bigger strugle comes and at end whole universe is almost destroyed. In final moments it look like Carl vanish one of rips of time and space, Marth is knocked unconcious and dragged hell by Samael. John is saved by Emilia and Kain disappears from scene. Michael is only left and he uses his power to fix universe back to normal. Everything is looked to come back normal... Tales of nephilim: Prophesy Opening song In begining strory Marth is hell where Samael tryes different ways to bring Marth to his side, sweet talk, offers to be hell prince and tortures him when he refuses all offers. In hell Marth meets Lilith Queen of hell, first archdemon and first child of Samael and Lilith nephalem Lilim and Lilith cambion son Asmodeus. Marth is told by Lilith and they could help him, if Marth help them. Marth accepts offer, even he is unsure to help demons. Marth mission is teach to Lilim use hers angel side powers, because she cant use them because Samael teaching only had fuel hers demon side. During teaching Marth befriends with his new sister and teach him use hers angel side full extend, unleashing then most powersfull being and with her help free himself and Lilim from hell. After they escaped hell some random place of universe they saw something strange in universe. In mean time John is waking up his coma and is almost healed from his injuries and wants go hell to save Marth even the Azazel, Emilia and Samantha are stricly against idea, John rush outside of hideout and stop stand. Others come to see why John is stop and are also shocked what they see in sky. Carl other hand is founded by doctor`s son (in he`s fourth incarnation) driffiting between dimension gap (between fourth and fifth dimensions). Carl is shocked how he survived from blast and doctor`s son is surpised how Carl is get between dimension gap. They journed different places before they get back where Carl is from. When they are coming back tardis computers notices strange phase in time and space, before they crash land earth. When they get out they also see strange text on sky, which is printed in three dimensional space that all can see it in universe. Tales of nephilim: Prophesy has begun Tales of nephilim: Prophesy is filled Tales of nephilim: Endgame Legends of terra Legends of terra tells story in planet where olympian god setting has is ruling and planets habitants are living like middle ages. Story tell heroic tales of third demigod son of Zeus Endymon Aheris how he grow up and live his life as demigod. Trying also life normal life, but this time beinging hero and loveable person in society and saving villges, countries and entire planet from destruction, gods wrath and may others problems. Journeys of Doctor`s son Opening song Journeys of doctor` son tells elevent doctor and river song son journeys around whole complex multiverse. Story begins after song of drums where doctors son goes and saves his father tenth incarnation from getting high radiaton and regerates to his second incarnation. He is then taken Doctor to journey with him all around multiverse and seeing many places and learning from doctor many things. Eventyally this happines comes end when doctor is killed in his elevent incarnation and is taken by silence to their own science and laboratory expriences This time Doctor`s son takes same route as his father has taken in his war doctor incarnation and also becames his war incarnation, but sorrow inside him wake the valeyard and makes his third incarnation evil being, what does not see nothing than revenge. He eventually gains nickname ``storm is already here``. Eventually he is regerated to his fourth incarnation and travels aroun multiverse in sorrow and haunted from his past, until he finds Carl in dimensional gap. Power of this verse Power of this verse varies from humans to multi cityblock, town to islands, country to planet, planet to multisolar system, galaxy to universe, multiverse to complex multiverse and eventyally infity dimensions and beyond Story setting happens mostly in inside universe levels, but in the end of it grows to complex multiverse level. Hyperverse levels and beyonds are only there to tell construct of this verse and there will be only few characters higher tier and they are only back up this. Powers varies from this verse from martials arts to higher dimensional manipulation with hax likes space-, time- and space-time maniplation. Different level reality warping and magic from house level to complex multiverse. There will be also different level machinery and science varies as high as latters. Characters of this verse On the top to lowest and i put tier so in future people can watch tier and take character to matches. Outeverse level: The creator (Tier 0) Guardian (Tier 1-A) Hyperverse level: IDK infinity king (Tier High 2-B) Pepe (Tier 2-B) (creator of this complex multiverse, where this tales are happening) Complex multiverse tier: Existence and Darkness (Tier High 1-C) and Doctor` son (Tier High 1-C with time vortex) Sister of fates (Tier 1-C)(sister are oldest is 9, middle is 8 and youngest is 7 dimensional) Guardiang of data disc or story book (Tier Low 1-C) Multiverse level: Metatron/servant of guardian of data disc or story book (Tier High 2-A) Lucifer the demiurge (Tier 2-C) Lilim (Tier low 2-C) (fully awakened) Archangel Michael (Tier low 2-C) Samael the archangel (Tier low 2-C) Universe level: Kain (Tales of nephilim) (Tier High 3-A) Marth (tales of nephilim) (Tier: High 3-A) Galaxy level: Coming soon Solar system level: Azazel (Tales of nephilim) (Tier 4-A) John (Tales of nephilim) (Tier 4-A) Emilia (comin soon) (Tier 4-A) Planet level: coming soon... rest coming soon Athele and human level: Doctor` son (Tier 10-A) Samatha (Tier 10-B) Supporters and Haters Supporters: Haters: